Kingdom Hearts Cyber Sleuth
by KingNice92
Summary: A crossover with Digimon and kingdom hearts
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Cyber Sleuth

Chapter 1: EDEN

Sora was riding his Keyblade Glider in the Roadways between Worlds, heading to help out another world in case it was in danger. Sure it was boring riding alone.

But after he defeat of Master Xehanort, he told Donald and Goofy to stay with the King and Queen. Enspecially since Queen Minnie pregnant with her and Mickey's future child.

Even if he wasn't riding the Gummi Ship, it was pretty relaxing seeing faraway worlds twinkling.

"Huh?" Sora looked ahead of him, he saw a new world ahead of him. It really was a new world!

From the looks of it, it looked like a **city** surrounded by waves of ones and zeros. He defenetly needed to check it out.

Later, as he landed at the new world. Something was different. This doesn't look like the world looked like outside.

He was on a white platform. And when he looked at himself, he was wearing his look when he, Donald and Goofy were at Space Paranoids back at Radient Garden.

 **Intruder Alert!**

This certainly made Sora jump in surprise. He really didn't know hat he was getting a surprise in the first few minutes of visiting the new world!

Out of zeros and ones, Sora saw a giant creature before him. It was a giant android coated in white!

Sora readied his Keyblade, ready to fight the being.

The creature had tried to attack Sora, but he quickly dodged each of them. Although Sora attacked the strange being, it did little **damage.**

the giant being had raised it's arm, a blue beam had appeared around it's hands. Sora was awestruck with fear! What could he do now!?

That was until another creature, who looked lion-like had appeared before him, saving the Keybearer in time.

The robotic creature had disappeared into zeros and ones again, defeated by the giant lion creature.

"Nice job, Leomon." called out a young woman's voice. Sora saw the creature had turned into a ball of light! and headed past him.

Sora looked behind him, he saw a young woman around her late teens wearing a grey shirt, a dark blue jacket, light green skinny jeans, and a dark brown hat, covering her eyes. Her hair was dark brown, reaching her neck in a pony tail.

"Thanks for saving..." Sora tried to thanked the woman, only to be interupted be her shushing him.

She started walking towards a pad ringing out a few rings of light, then turning around to see Sora. "Follow me."

She than started to fly up. Which had Sora got real excited! So he got onto the platform, and floated up, flying around till he saw the girls again. Heading downwards to a new area.

Sora was in awe at the new place, everything was white, with a building in the centre. In some platforms, he saw a dozen or so people. They all looked like they were hanging out!

As Sora still followed the girl, he saw that the place had gone from white to a dark shade of blue. Sora wondered where he was now.

Sora landed at the dark blue place's platform. He sure wanted some questions from the girl now! And there she was standing right next to a giant light green teddy bear?

Alongside her was the giant lion creature again, arms crossed this time. He looked at Sora with a glare. It was defenetly just like Scar's glare. Only unlike trying to make Simba full of guilt from murdering his father, this glare just made Sora nervous.

"Thank you for saving me back..." Sora tried to thank the girl again, only to be clobbered by the giant lion creature's fist, it really hurt a lot!

"You're a stupid kid, you know that!" The girl called him out. Her voice was icy, which gave Sora the chills. "What did I do?" Sora asked the girl, who's showed her dark blue angry eyes.

"Well for one thing, attacking a Digimon, without a Digimon yourself!" The girl shouted at him. Sora grew curious at what the girl said, what were Digimon?

"What is a digimon?" The keyblade wielder asked the girl, only to be slapped by the girl this time, who laughed at him. "Seriously! You don't know what a Digimon is?" The girl thought he was joking, only to see his confused face meant that he was serious.

"Okay, for one thing, these creatures like Leomon, are called Digimon. Short for Digital Monsters, but seriously, were you living under a rock for your whole life?" The lady said, who was trying to not to laugh.

The girl continued to explain to a confused Sora that he landed in EDEN a place made by a company called Kamishiro, where people can visit with a digital body, who's their real bodies are in a Sleep-like trance

And the girl looked at Sora's look, and looked on at her device. "So, do you have a Digivice just like mine?" She asked, making the Keyblade wielder even more confused.

The girl realised she isn't making any progress, so she did a few stuff on her device and pointed it towards Sora. What appeared was a hologram of some sort with lists of clothing.

"That costume looks old school, you need some new threads!" The girl told Sora, he did stick like a sore thumb with a dozen people ahead of them wearing some clothing that looked like people wore back a Neku's world.

It took Sora a few minutes with each piece of clothing, but he decided on them. The first ones were a pair of dark blue sneakers with tips of white, the next one was a bright red pants with a pair of wings on each side. The next one was a long sleeved yellow shirt and dark brown vest. The next ones were now two fingerless light blue gloves with a design of a red dinosaur creature. He wasn't sure if these matched him.

"Good, you're one step ahead." The girl said, looking disinterested. Probably not wanting to babysit him. (Although Sora is probably older than her.)

Sora followed the girl and her Digimon. He was getting more curious! Where were they all going? All that answered was in front of them.

It was a creature coated in purple and white, with tiny wings, and a red gem on it's forehead. The Keybearer was excited an ran towards it, seeing something so cool! Although the creature looked annoyed when the human got near him.

"I'm Sora, what's your name?" Sora introduced himself to the purple furred creature, but the creature wasn't interested. It spit a huge black ball at him it hurt!

"Good, now that you're now a Hacker. You can leave me alone." The girl told him, as she and her Leomon walked away. The Keyblader looked at them in confusion. "Wait! What's a Hacker!?" He called out to the girl, who gave a annoyed sigh.

The girl turned around, giving Sora an icy state again. "A Hacker is someone who invades and takes someone's accounts, steals info and all those stuff!" She yelled at Sora, who was surprised.

"Wait! I don't do those things, in fact. I couldn't find a person I was looking for because it was my first time, and a blue koala dog thing had messed with it!" Sora tried to call out to her, only to see her and her Digimon walk away.

"At least tell me your name!" He shouted at her, still wanting to know her name. "It's Rena!" The girl shouted back at him as they walked ahead. Sora sighed, looking down and looked at the Digimon that was suppose to be his.

Only to see it walking away from him. Looks like he'll be stuck here for now, not knowing to go. "Hey, wait for me!" Sora called out to the creature, following it.

"Hey, so to make things clear. I'm not what you would call a Hacker... Or something." Sora told the creature, still wanting answers from this world. Honestly, he wanted to tell Rena that he was from another world, but World Order and all that.

"Then get out of here, if you don't want to be a Hacker." The creature told him with little interest in looking at Sora, wanting to get rid of him. "Look, I still need answers from..." Sora said, before something clicked.

"Wait, you can talk!?" The keybearer shouted at the creature, surprised that the creature talked to him. "Guess that Rena girl forgot to say you're stupid too..." The creature had insulted Sora, giving a sneer.

Sora couldn't know what to say, except one thing. "What's your name?" The creature was surprised at the question, why would this human want to know? He would probably forget when using him.

"It's Dorumon..." The creature told Sora, not looking at him. But looking back toward Dorumon, he saw the spiky haired teen now sitting in front of him, smiling. "Dorumon huh? That's a nice name!" It only met Sora with Dorumon's attack at his face again.

When Sora got Dorumon's metal ball off of him, he saw the purple Digimon walking away from him again. So the keybearer ran to Dorumon again, still needing answer for this world, but how is he gonna do that?

"Hey, Dorumon! Will you please stop?" Sora called out to the small Digimon. Dorumon was getting annoyed at this human! When will he give up?

When Sora got tried to catch up to Dorumon, something caught his eyes. He saw a ghostly figure walking in a different direction, around the time he was getting his new clothing in the new world. He overheard some people talking about the 'ghost boy' of EDEN. Was that the person people were talking about?

So, out of curiosity. Sora followed the ghost boy, EDEN sure was getting more and more weirder to him. Dorumon stopped in his tracks as he looked at Sora running towards something else besides him. The purple Digimon started to walk to Sora's direction, Dorumon saw in Sora's eyes that he was heading to danger. Yet, still curious on what's on ahead.

Sora was still pinpointed at the ghost boy as he was disappearing. But Sora wasn't giving up! But a scary scream was heard, somebody was in trouble! Maybe the ghost boy wanted him to save somebody!

There, he saw a young man with yellow pants, a dark brown shirt with yellow circles on it, and goggles on his red hair, protecting a small creature with long ears from a dark purple cacoon-like creature.

Sora readied his Keyblade, and ran to protect the boy and creature. "Pick on someone your own size!" He shouted at the creature. The boy behind him was surprised, in awe at Sora's keyblade.

"Let me help!" The little creature said, right next to Sora. The cacoon digimon had tried to pierce Sora, only for the keybearer to deflect it and the large eared Digimon to attack it with it's ears.

Only, the creature then gotten it's tentacles around to attack the, at all sides. It seemed to be over for them! If a metal ball hadn't attacked the Digimon first.

The cacoon Digimon floated towards a different direction away from them. Sora, the boy and his Digimon friend looked at the direction of the metal ball's attacker. It was Dorumon!

"Hey, Dorumon! Thanks." Sora thanked the purple furred Digimon, only to be having to look at Dorumon's annoyed glare. "You are a really stupid human." Dorumon said in annoyance, only to be met with Sora's hug.

"Hey, thanks for for helping us." The boy said to Sora, as he stood up and turned around to speak to the boy, still hugging Dorumon. "No problem...uh." He said not knowing his name yet.

"Oh, my name's Takumi." The boy told him his name. And his Digimon got on top of his head. "Hello, keyboy! My name is Terriermon." The big eared Digimon called out to him with his big ears waving to the keybearer.

"My name is Sora, nice to meet you two!" Sora said, excited to meet new people. The ghost boy forgotten. "And he is..." "Just passing by." Sora tried to introduce Dorumon, only to be interupted by him.

"Ah, there you are." Said a soft voice. Sora, Takumi and their Digimons looked in front of them. A young man appeared who had white hair matching his white clothes, Sora curiously looked at him.

Sora was surprised, he dropped Dorumon out of shock! "Oh, now you let go of me?" An annoyed Dorumon called out to him as he looked at the boy. The white haired boy looked at him.

"Yes, what is it you want?" The white haired boy asked. "So, are you the Ghost boy?" Sora rudely asked, even if he didn't know that. "That is most certainly the question I've been asked." The white haired boy said as he looked towards Takumi, who looked embarrassed.

The boy introduced himself as Yuugo, the leader of the Hacker Group known as Zaxon. There goes that word again, Hacker.

"I've never seen you before, are you new in EDEN?" Yuugo asked the keybearer. Sora couldn't know how to answer without saying he was from another world. "Well, yes. I've heard from a few friends about it, since I was busy with school work. And they suggested that I could take a break in this place." Sora lied to Yuugo, facing away from him.

The white haired human and Sora's Dorumon noticed this, but decided not to comment on it. "So, real busy with school work? That's a bummer." Takumi said to Sora, as of believing his lie. "You humans are real interesting!" Takumi's Terriermon told Sora.

The keybearer was about to answer them, until a new scream was heard. Thus Takumi, followed by his Terriermon, ran towards the source of the scream. "Sorry, gotta go follow him!" Sora called out, he was weirded out by the Yuugo kid. So that scream kinda saved the keybearer!

Sora, followed by a reluctant Dorumon. Were following Takumi and his Terriermon to the source of the scream, hearing somebody in trouble. Sora was the one who could help!

Takumi stopped in his tracks, with Terriermon almost falling off his head. Sora stopped also, seeing the person who screamed.

It was a young woman with pink hair tied into rings, her light blue blouse hanging looked like it could barley cover her her black bra showing, and her pink jacket almost falling off as she was surrounded by two reptilian Digimon.

She could be scared to death by this point, only to be looking at the two Digimon out of curiosity. "Aren't you going to attack me?" The girl asked curiously at the two Digimon. "Why would we eat you?" Asked the Digimon hidden under a white and blue coat thing.

"You do smell nice, it feels familiar." The other one said, the girl looked at them with even more curiosity. So she kneeled down to their heights and smiled. She couldn't believe how adorable they were.

"My name is Nokia, what are your names?" The young woman introduced herself to the two Digimons, who called themselves Agumon and Gabumon. "Hey, Nokia. Looks like you're alright!" Takumi said, happy to see the girl was alright.

Takumi walked towards them, alongside Sora who was ready to introduce himself too. "Yikes! More scary humans!" Both Gabumon and Agumon shouted in surprise in and ran away in fright. Nokia was saddened by the departure, wanting to tell them that Takumi wasn't scary.

"Thank goodness Takumi, you're alright." Nokia said to her friend, then noticing Sora. "So who are you?" The girl asked the keybearer, crossing her arms. "Oh, I'm Sora. Nice to meet you Nokia." He introduced himself, feeling sorry for making the two Digimon run away in fear.

"So, are you a Hacker too?" Nokia asked, her voice full of distrust. Sora was pretty confused by the question, all he could do was scratch his head. "I'm sorry, but that answer just confused me.." He told the young woman.

Nokia looked at Sora, with one look at him. He certainly doesn't look Hacker material, she then looked at the two Digimon right between Takumi and Sora. "So are these two cuties Digimon too?" She asked the two humans.

"Hi, I'm Terriermon!" Takumi's Terriermon gladly told Nokia with his giant ears, the human girl squealed in delight. "Dorumon, and I'm not cute!" Dorumon pouted, looking away from Nokia. Who looked like she could just hug him.

Nokia then opened her eyes, starting to remember something. She shot straight up, and looked at Takumi. "I forgot! Did you find Arata yet?" She asked the goggle wearing teen, who only shook his head.

"No, not yet. After seeing Terriermon, I wanted you to help find him together." He exclaimed, Nokia looked surprised. She just met him in person, and he wanted to help her overcome her fears.

"Don't worry, I'm here too!" Sora called out, happy to help. Nokia smiled and nodded, ready to head out with them. "Thanks." She said, and they headed off to find this Arata person.

a little while they all walked, Sora, Dorumon and Terriermon stopped as they seen Takumi and Nokia started having headaches. Sora looked in concern as Takumi and Nokia looked pale.

"What was that just now?" Nokia asked in concern, scared at what just happened. Takumi looked at her. "Was that us? As kids?" He said, surprised at the image the both saw.

it was just a flash, but they were a group of faceless kids. "Sora, did you see it?" Takumi asked, ony to see the keybearer's confused face. "See what?" He questioned, Sora was getting worried. But he still wanted to help them.

"It's nothing, sorry for worrying you." Nokia apologized, walking ahead to find Arata again. Takumi followed her, this concerned Sora even more! He looked at the two Digimon. "Let's go, I'm worried about them." He told the two Digimon who walked with him, Terriermon heading to jump onto Takumi's head. While Dorumon just followed.

At the dead end of the first floor of Kowloon (Sora was told the it was around the bottom of EDEN somewhere) stood in the centre was a young man with messy raven hair, white coat with blue lines, and dark blues pants who was in a middle of a deep thought.

"Arata!" Both Takumi and Nokia shouted to the teen, who turned around to face them. "So, you came huh?" Arata said with boredom in his voice. Sounding like he has better things to do, only to see that both Takumi and Nokia were saying how worried they were.

"Hey, you must be Arata." Arata heard Sora's voice. The raven haired teen saw Sora for the first time, Sora waved at him. Arata couldn't know what to think of him. "They were worried about you." Well... For one thing, Arata knew that this person was concerned. Even if they just met.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Sora." The keybearer introduced himself, holding his hand out for a shake. "Arata Sanada, and you can forget the handshake..." Arata coldly told the optimistic boy.

Well, for one thing. This guy sure made Sora remember Neku, just like how Yuugo reminded him of Joshua.

But Sora stopped thinking as he heard Nokia screamed. They all turned around to Nokia's direction, and saw something disturbing. It was a creature indescribable! It's tentacles waving, ready to devour them.

Sora go out his keyblade, and threw it at the creature who backed away from his attack! And the keybearer got in front of Nokia, protecting her. Dorumon and Terriermon did the same. "Distract the thing while I try to hack this!" Arata shouted, getting out a screen and tried to hack his way through.

The mysterious creature tried to attack them again, only to have a blue and orange flames making it back away from them. The two Digimons, Agumon and Gabumon had appeared again. Blocking the creature ready to protect Nokia.

"Don't worry, Nokia!" Agumon called out, looking angry at the creature. "We'll protect you!" Gabumon told them, looking at Sora and the other Digimon.

Dorumon threw some Metal Balls towards the creature, it didn't faze it though. Terriermon tried to attack it too, only to not put a dent on it though!

Sora tried to fire a spell. Only to find that it wasn't working! So the only thing was to swing at the thing, but all it did was make the creature even angrier! Sora was getting tired too.

The creature roared, making them all back away slowly. But despite that, they were ready to fight! "There, got the gate open!" Arata called out to them, and turned to tell them to escape.

"But what about..." Nokia said, worried about the Digimon, Sora and Takumi.

"You can worry about that later, just go!" He called out, getting to platform and disappearing. Nokia did as she was told to do, and got onto the platform too. Also disappearing.

"Okay, Keyboy! Now's your turn!" Dorumon told Sora, pushing him towards the platform. "But what about you guys?" Asked the worried keyblade master, only to have Dorumon tell him to worry about himself first.

Sora did as he was told, and ran towards the platform. Unknown to both of them, Dorumon barely touch Sora's keyblade.

 **Logging out UNKNOWN**

 **Logging out... Sora.**

 **Log out... Complete**


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts Cyber Sleuth

Chapter 2: Kyoko Kuremi

Sora fell onto a sidewalk, he was out of EDEN and in someplace different. The keybearer got up, and looked around.

Well, for one thing this place looked like the world he saw outside. The keyblade wielder looked back at where he escaped from the creature, it was a pay phone. Well this sure is a confusing world!

He was also back into his regular clothes.

But Sora then seen a dozen or so people looking at something. This had gotten the keybearer curious at what they were looking at, he wanted to know what it was.

There he saw it! Something made out of blue particles, kneeling down from pain. The creature looked at themself. Wondering in confusion.

Sora looked at the people, who were wondering what it was. The keybearer looked towards it, it seemed familiar somehow.

With one careful glance, he was surprised. It was Takumi! The keyblade master ran towards his new friend, despite people protesting not to go near him. "Takumi, are you alright?" Sora asked, worried about the teen despite just meeting him a few hours ago.

Despite not having eyes, Takumi looked up. Seeing Sora for the first time in outside EDEN. "Sora?... Where am I?" The young teen asked, voice sounding like an old television set.

"What's going on here!?" Called out a new voice, demand in the voice. Out appeared was a woman in police clothing yet looking like she belonged in a gang. "Thank goodness you're hear officer!" One of the civilians said, glad to see her.

Only for said officer to look at them with her look. "I'm a detective! Not a cop! She shouted, ranting a little. Something about books as Sora looked at her, she than looked at Sora and Takumi.

But when she saw Takumi's body, she froze in place. "What the..." She wondered, before screaming. "I'll.. I'm going to arrest you!" She called out, fumbling to get her handcuffs. Sora wanted her to help them, but she seemed the type to not listen to reason!

There was nothing they could do, except they all heard a car up ahead. It ran towards them, with the detective and other civilians running to safety. And the driver stopped right next to Sora and Takumi.

The driver opened the passenger door, revealing a woman with shoulder length blond hair, white shirt, a long black scarf, black skirt, and sunglasses on her forehead. "Need a lift?" The woman asked, Sora and Takumi did so and got on. The car getting away from the crowd. "Wait!" The angry woman called out, even if they were far from the scene. "You're still under arrest!"

Somewhere around town. Sora, Takumi and the woman were cruising in the city. The lady looked at them, Especially Takumi's look. "Thank you, for saving us." Takumi sadly thanked the woman, voice still distorted.

Sora wondered what happened to him. Did the creature get him? "It's no problem, I was just passing by." She told them, still curious about Takumi's state. Both Sora and Takumi wondered what she was thinking.

"My name is Kyoko Kuremi, in case you wanted to know my name." The woman introduced herself to the two passengers. "I'm Sora." The keyblade wielder introduced himself to Kyoko, "Takumi..." The digital teen did the same.

"You seem pretty interesting Takumi, what happened to you?" Kyoko asked Takumi, who was looking at his hands.

Takumi said that he, Arata and Nokia were invited to EDEN by a Mr Navit, and while exploring Kowloon, he met Sora and his Digimon Dorumon.

And after getting Nokia to find Arata, they encountered a mysterious creature. "And when Arata, Nokia and Sora escaped. I was the last one to try to escape it, I barely escaped and wound up like this." Takumi explained his digitized state.

Sora looked at the teen. So the creature did try to capture him! The keybearer looked at Kyoko again. "So, are you a detective?" He asked the woman, only to hear her laugh softly. "Indeed, I am." She told the keybearer, stopping at a mall's underground parking lot.

"Welcome to the Nakano shopping mall." Kyoko said to the duo, calling for the elevator. All of them entered, with Sora wondering what it looked like.

It didn't take long for Sora to wonder. The keybearer looked around in awe as he exited the elevator. There were many stores and restaurants the eye can see! But he still had to follow Kyoko to her place to find a way to fix Takumi's situation.

They all entered a place called the Kuremi Detective Agency, Kyoko entering first. Seeing as her last name is Kuremi, Takumi entering second and Sora was last. Closing the door for the meeting to begin

For one thing Sora noticed, the place sure was a bit messy! Sora and Takumi sat at a couch, while Kyoko sat at another one. Facing the keyblade master and digitized teen.

"You know Takumi, you're a very perticular looking client." Kyoko said, looking at Takumi's state. Even if he didn't have a face yet, Takumi was surprised at the detective. "But, ma'am. I don't have enough money to pay you!" He protested.

The detective softly laughed, then looked at him. "Don't worry about the pay, your look is all I need." She told him, curiously tilting her head.

"It certainly is curious, how your body became that." She said, seriousness in her voice. "Still, you don't seem to have the syndrome." The last part she said made Sora and Takumi curious, what syndrome?

"I'm very curious at what will lie ahead with this case though..." Kyoko told herself as she went to her desk, ready to start her new case. Sora noticed that Takumi stood up, heading to the T.V.

The Keyblade master stood up too, curious at why the digitized teen was looking at Kyoko's television set. "Huh? Is something wrong with my television set?" The detective asked, seeing Sora and Takumi staring at it.

Sora felt something familiar on his right hand, it was his Keyblade! He saw Takumi looking at it also. Kyoko was also looking at his weapon with curiosity also. The digitized teen raised his hand, Sora did the same with his keyblade also.

Without warning, the duo went into the television set. Not knowing where they were headed!

The keybearer screamed from surprise, heading into the unknown. Only to see EDEN up ahead! Sora looked surprise, flying to somewhere new. His EDEN clothing appeared on his body again. He was in front of what looked like the entrance of EDEN.

There were a dozen people there, along with an adorable looking robot floating. Sora walked towards the robot. Wondering what it was.

Whatever it was. It certainly would look like what Hiro's brother would build. The robot looked at the keybearer also.

"Hello, I am Mr. Navit. Having a nice time in EDEN?" The robot said, with a happiness expression on the monitor. Sora looked confused, was this the Mr Navit that Takumi and the others encountered?

"Do you need any questions?" The robot asked, changing expressions from happy to a couple of question marks. This made Sora even more puzzled, where was he suppose to go?

"I don't know, where is Kowloon?" He asked, giving an honest answer. "Kowloon? Oh, that place is filled with Hackers, you don't want to go there!" The robot told him. The keybearer groaned in frustration.

"Psst, hey dude!" A voice called out to him, Sora turned his head to see a shady looking guy in a blue hoodie. The keybearer reluctantly walked to the boy, seeing the insignia on his hood saying Zaxxon, Yuugo's Hacker team.

Sora was cautious around the dude, not knowing what was going to happen. "Ya wanna go to Kowloon right?" The boy asked Sora, who nodded his head. The kid held a hologram of some sort, just like Arata's before.

"Copy this URL, and you're there!" The hacker told him, Sora looked confused again. How is he going to do that? Just then, his keyblade appeared again. This time having a screen showing the URL to Kowloon.

The boy whistled at the sight of Sora's keyblade. "Well, that certainly matches a Hacker like you!" He told Sora, who laughed nervously. The boy told Sora to go to the platform to go to Kowloon, and he did. Flying through EDEN again!

Sora landed in Kowloon again, he looked around for a second. He was right next to a lamp post, surrounding him was a few playthings like a used teddy bear and a slide. He was in Kowloon, but where was Takumi?

"Sora!" He heard Takumi's Terriermon call out to him. He looked ahead, and smiled at seeing two familiar Digimon. Terriermon and Dorumon! Sora kneeled down, only to see Terriermon having a worried expression on his face.

"Where is Takumi?" Terriermon asked, wondering where the goggle headed teen was. "Don't worry, he'll be here!" He reassured Terriermon, although he wasn't sure at what the digimon would react to Takumi's current state.

O"Glad I found you guys." Takumi said, walking towards Sora and the two Digimon. "Takumi, I'm glad you're safe!" Sora called out, worried about the teen's current state. Terriermon noticed this, his partner in his current state.

Takumi waved at his Digimon, seeing him about to cry. "Takumi, I'm sorry!" Terriermon cried, running to his human and leaped to hug him. "Terriermon..." Takumi looked at his Digimon, petting his head.

"You guys still have that creature to worry about!" Dorumon shouted at them, feeling a little ignored. Sora looked at his Digimon, and apologized to him. "Whatever..." Dorumon muttered.

Sora, Dorumon and Terriermon listened to Takumi, who told them that some of his Avatar Parts were scattered from his escape from the creature. Sora and Terriermon were intrigued by this, while Dorumon was just simply bored.

"So, did Kyoko give that information to you?" Sora asked the teen, who nodded. "Yes, it's somewhere in the first floor of Kowloon." The digitized teen told them, pointing towards the entrance.

"Yay! Let's go." Terriermon gladly called out as they all headed to get some Avatar Parts for Takumi, Dorumon just sighed. He could careless about it, but with Sora being his partner. He just followed them, so they won't get into trouble again.

Sora, Takumi and their Digimon all looked around to find the Avatar Part. They looked around, and had gotten three of them so far. But Takumi wasn't looking better.

They all went to the dead end where they all saw the creature, luckily it wasn't there. And the latest Avatar Part was there. "Wow! There it is!" Sora shouted, running towards it.

Dispite the others' protest, Sora got there in time! Only to see something else at the scene. It looked like one of the Mr Navits Sora saw at EDEN. However, unlike the silver blue one back at EDEN, this one was black.

Takumi and the two Digimon stopped in place, as they saw the keybearer standing in place to see a Mr Navit under Takumi's Avatar Part. Sora grew cautious as he walked towards the robot.

The robot's head spun around a few times, surprising Sora. Who looked like he was going to summon his keyblade.

When the Mr Navit stopped spinning it's head, the keybearer saw something familiar on the screen. It was a Heartless emblem! It than opened a hatch on it's head, sucking in the Avatar Part!

Sora then summoned his Keyblade, ready to attack the heartless! Dorumon and Terriermon went right next to him and ready to help.

The Navit Heartless ran around in circles, creating statics of electricity around it. And then shot out a lightning ball, making Sora and the others dodge it in the nick of time! Dorumon lodged a few Metal Balls at it, knocking it's head off.

Of course, it got the head back on. Giving them an angry face on the monitor, Terriermon slapped it with his ears. Making the head spin again! And the monitor gave a dizzy face.

The heartless tried to attack Sora and the others a thunder bolt attack again. Only to have them dodge it again! Angry at this, the heartless ran straight to Sora. With him doing the same thing.

The heartless tried to attack Sora, only for the keybearer swing his keyblade upwards. Zeros and ones surrounding it now, the heartless was floating in midair! Sora looked at his keyblade, seeing some streams of data surrounding the blade.

The keyblade master somehow knew what to do, and pointed his keyblade to the creature of darkness. A ball of light shooting out of the tip, and blasting the heartless into oblivion!

The only thing standing there was Takumi's Avatar Part. Floating past Sora, and heading towards Takumi. The teen held his hands to his Avatar Part, a beam of light shot up around him.

Sora, Dorumon and Terriermon blocked their eyes from the light. And when the beam of light died down, they looked to see Takumi looking like his old self again! The goggle wearing teen was happy, seeing his old body back! "Takumi!" Terriermon cried out his name as he jumped in for a hug.

Takumi hugged his Digimon back, both of them laughing happily. "So, what was that just now?" Dorumon asked the keybearer, only for Sora to look away for a moment. "I don't really know..." He lied to his Digimon, still remembering the World Order.

Dorumon became suspicious at that answer, clearly Sora knew the question! But why would he lie? "Hey, Kyoko. Takumi here!" Takumi said, calling the detective. He informed her that he got the parts back, but had a little roadblock in the way.

"That's good, return to the agency pronto." She called to the two teens, who both agreed.

"See you, Terriermon." Takumi said, waving to him. "Come back soon!" Terriermon gladly said as he waved his ears. "See you too Dorumon!" Sora said to his Digimon, only to be met with Dorumon's eyes with suspicion.

Both humans logged off and heading back to the detective agency.

Takumi and Sora had a nice landing, glad to be in the real world again. "Congratulations." They heard Kyoko, looking pleased. Sora and Takumi bowed in respect.

"Cups of coffee for each of you, for a job well done!" She happily said, giving them two cups. The two of them grabbed it, but looking at it... Why is there Mayo in it?

"That is just to add in a flavour, it's for a job well done." She said, expecting them to taste it. So not to be rude, they gulped it a little. They shuttered, it certainly has a flavour.

"Thank you, but I still don't know how to repay you." Takumi apologized to Kyoko. The detective thought about something, and got an idea. "You can help me out with cases as my assistant." She told him, who looked in surprise.

She then looked at the keybearer, smiling at her answer. "And now you, Sora." She said as she crossed her arms. Sora wondered what she was gonna say.

"You're from another world. Aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts Cyber Sleuth

Chapter 3: Takumi and Sora, Cyber Sleuths.

Sora was silent, shocked at Kyoko's discovery. How did she know? The keybearer laughed, trying to pretend she was being funny. "Good joke, Mr Kuremi! I thought you were. Pulling my leg!" The keyblade master tried to fake laugh.

The detective smiled at seeing his false laugh, trying to lie his way out. Although the Takumi was worried to see Sora like that.

"By my theory, Sora. You are lying to cover your tracks." Kyoko told him, knowing fully well that she cornered him. The keyblade master stopped his act, and looked directly at the detective. Eye to eye.

"I seem to have gotten your attention now." Kyoko said tryumphly, seeing Sora's face looking serious. Takumi looked at Sora in shock! His new friend is from another world? "Judging by your face, it seems that you had made a word to yourself. Correct?" The detective asked, drinking her coffee.

"Yes." Sora replied, knowing fully well. "My friends call it the World Order, they needed it to not stick into other people's business'." Sora explained to the detective. Who laughed softly.

"Well Sora, seems you broke that order." Kyoko said, seeing as Sora looked away for a moment. "Yeah, it was when somebody was in trouble. That I had to help her." The keybearer continued, remembering Alice's execution from the Queen of Hearts.

"You sure sound like you have a lot to tell, Sora." Kyoko looked at the keybearer, his expression saying it all. "Yeah, I wanted to find my friends. But I also helped out a lot of people at their worlds too." The keybearer continued, scratching his head.

Takumi looked intrigued, hearing that there were other worlds besides his. "Well, Sora. Since you're here. Why don't you help us out?" Kyoko asked the keybearer, who nodded. "Of course I'll help you out! That creature that attacked Takumi is still out there somewhere!" He said, ready to help out.

"So, the two of you will be my assistants correct?" She asked the two of them, who looked at each other and nodded. The detective looked at Takumi, her face filled with a mission she wanted them to start with.

Just than, a knock was heard. Opening the door was an old man wearing a green long coat and grey hat, walking into the agency. "Ah, hello Kyoko. New clients I see?" The detective, who knew Kyoko asking as he saw Sora and Takumi.

"You can say that, Detective Matayoshi." Kyoko said, as she looked at both Takumi and Sora. Mostly towards Sora though, since he was from another world. Sora looked away from her, just in case she'll warn him that she was going to announce it.

"Oh no sir, we're her new assistants." Takumi gladly told the elder detective. Sora quietly sighed in relief, wanting to thank the goggle head later on. "If you're done with a case Matayoshi, why don't you join us for coffee?" Kyoko asked, both Sora and Takumi were silent.

"A-ah, no thanks. No new cases yet." The elder detective lied, heading out of the office. But not before putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I'll regret myself having to taste her coffee, good luck." He quietly said to the keybearer.

"So, you know the guy?" Takumi asked the younger detective, while Kyoko smiled at the question. "Of course, he helped my father out when he was still alive." Kyoko replied, remembered fondly.

"Sora, besides your weapon. You don't have a Digivice." She said, rummaging her drawers. Sora wondered what a Digivice was, but it intrigued him.

The detective gave Sora a device, looking like a phone. "So this is a Digivice?" Sora asked Kyoko. Who smiled at the keybearer. "Why don't you turn it on?"

Sora pushed a button, the screen turned on. And appearing on screen was Dorumon! "Hey Dorumon, nice to see you again!" The keybearer said, glad to see the Digimon again. Dorumon looked disinterested in he conversation.

"So, you're from another world?" The purple furred Digimon said, trying to not sound interested. Sora told Dorumon that he really was from another world. But he really needed to keep it a secret.

"Fine." Dorumon reluctantly agreed. Much to Sora's relief! "So, I need the two of you to help me out investigate at the hospital." Kyoko said, asking if Takumi and Sora wanted to go to somewhere new.

Both of them agreed, besides. Sora needed to explore the world more.

Later on, the trio were at the Central Hospital. Wondering what they needed to do, Sora asked Kyoko. "You could find a way into the Special Ward, to see the people with EDEN syndrome." She explained to him. Sora wondered what the EDEN syndrome was, thus. It made him real curious.

"Hey, Takumi..." Sora tried to talk to Takumi, only to see the teen looking forward. Sora looked at his direction, seeing a nurse talking to someone.

It was a young lady, wearing black and white clothing. With shoulder length black hair matching. She looked a little sad from the looks of it, she lifted her head up. And looked at both Sora and Takumi.

"Hello." The two Sleuths politely said to the sad looking girl. "...Hello." The girl responded, looking uninterested. She then walked away to a vending machine, thus giving the two of them to go on the elevators.

Takumi asked where, and what the Sprecial Ward is to a nurse. Who asked them if they had any family members in the Special ward and told Takumi the floor number.

The two assistants than walked into the elevator to the designated floor. Which is rumoured to house EDEN syndrome victims, whatever that meant. Takumi pressed the floor number to the Special ward, closing the elevator doors and rising up.

The elevator stopped at the Special Ward, opening the doors and letting Takumi and Sora out. Only to see two guards who were guarding the room. "Sorry boys, but the Special Ward is restricted." One of the guards apologized to them both.

Sora and Takumi went back to the elevators again, wondering what to do. Only to get a call from Kyoko to tell them to go to a nurse's station and Connect Jump there to get inside the Special Ward.

As they got into another floor, Takumi was looking around for a computer to Connect Jump into. There were people going about their business' though, looking busy.

Takumi spotted a computer not in use, ready to use it. The goggle head lifted his hand and got into the system, Sora did too. Although he didn't do anything to do it!

The two of them were flying in cyberspace, heading towards the exit to get them into the Special Ward. Sora kept on looking onward in surprise! What an amazing sight to behold!

"Sora, aren't you scared?" Takumi asked, looking at the keyblade master. Sora looked back towards the digitized teen, then shook his head. "I've been more dangerous situations then this!"

They got into the Special Ward with no problem. Takumi looked at the right, showing the two guards at the entrance. While Sora looked around to see some patients in beds. As the keybearer looked around, he saw something surprising.

"Takumi, I think you should see this." Sora said to his friend, Takumi walked to his friend. Noticing his worried look, he looked at the bed in the end. Shocked at the discovery! In that bed was himself!

Takumi looked down at his hands, he was here! Yet there he is, in the Special Ward's bed. "Did that creature get me? I have EDEN Syndrome too?" He asked himself, confused at the sight.

Sora gave a thought, he still has a lot of questions for this world. Yet they keep on piling up! The keybearer almost yelled out in frustration, but he didn't want to alert the guards that they were intruding.

It was then Sora looked towards the entrance of the Special Ward to see something else, Takumi did the same. And saw the same black haired girl from the entrance! Takumi and Sora were surprised. And so was the girl.

"How did you get in here?" The girl questioned, wanting to know how they got in the place. Takumi and Sora couldn't answer the question, except to look at Takumi's real body.

"Oh, so the two of you are family members to one of the EDEN syndrome victims?" The girl asked, looking at the other patients. "Uhh... Yes, it's this guy here." Takumi lied, pointing to his comatose body.

The girl looked at Takumi, and seen his comatose body in bed. "Is he your twin? If so, I'm sorry." The girl said, Sora wondered why the girl was apologizing even if they just met. "It's no problem, I hope he'll get better soon." Takumi said, wanting to question the girl.

Only to be interupted by a woman's voice, complimenting one of the guards. The girl was shocked, judging by the look of her face. The girl knew who it was!

"You better hide!" The girl told the two Cyber Sleuths, who ran to the other room with a few computers, with one of them on. "Hello, Ms Rei." They heard the girl talk to someone else. "Good to meet you here." She said to the person who entered to room.

Both Sora and Takumi wondered who the person was. "Oh, hello to you too Yuuko." The lady's sickenly sweet voice called out to the girl, Sora made a gagging motion at his mouth hearing the lady's voice. Especially since to them, it sounds like she's hiding something.

"Visiting your relative again, today?" Rei asked, while they heard the girl stuttering. Trying to not reveal their existence. "Hmm? Hiding something?" They heard Rei's voice sounding suspicious to the girl.

Takumi and Sora needed somewhere else to escape! But where? "Ms Rei, there is no one. Honestly." Yuuko lied to her. "So, you have anybody here? A boyfriend or two?" Rei asked, heading to the room with the computers.

The doors opened revealing a green haired woman. Wearing a bright yellow business suit, and long black gloves. "Yoohoo! Yuuki's boyfriends!" She called out... Only to find no one there.

"Hmm... I must've imagined it, anyways. Bye!" The woman walked away from Yuuko. The young girl looked around, Sora and Takumi nowhere in sight. "Where did they go?" She asked herself.

Little did she know, the two entered another computer to escape. And back into the same floor with other patients who didn't have EDEN Syndrome, they decided to go back and report to Kyoko.

They all returned back to the Agency, reporting the case they had made. "Hmm. Interesting." The detective thought at the information she was given. "So, you've seen your own body, this is a real interesting case of EDEN syndrome..."

Sora was confused, he heard of EDEN syndrome and seen some of victims. Takumi included. But it still baffled him.

"EDEN syndrome is when a person who cannot leave that place, leaving their bodies in a comatose state." Kyoko explained, telling Sora about it. "It wasn't known what caused it, until you and the others found the cause of it."

Takumi and Sora were surprised at the thought, the creature they encountered back at their first visit of EDEN was the cause of it! "But, don't they have anything to fix the syndrome?" Takumi asked Kyoko, who wanted to know the whole thing.

"Honestly, it's very little right now." Kyoko told her assistants, lost in thought. "It Amy not be big, but people are trying to find a way to cure it."

Kyoko looked out the window, the sun was setting. "It's getting to be late, Takumi. Even if your real body is asleep, a body is still a body and you need a place to stay." She told them.

She informed the two that she set up a two bedroom motel for them both. Which they had accepted. Kyoko showed them the motel and introduce the staff to them.

We were informed from Kyoko, you two can stay as long as you want." The manager said, saying that Kyoko had helped the motel in the past. "Thank you, we're glad to help." Takumi said, bowing in respect. Sora did the same.

Sora and Takumi entered their room, it was just right for the two of them. Sora didn't know how long he was staying, but he'll feel right at home. The dinner was small, but right for their stomachs to fill.

But Takumi was wondering what the creature that was possessing a Mr Navit was, since Sora knew what it was from the start it appeared. "Sora, what was that thing when we were getting the parts?" He asked the keyblade master.

He told Takumi (and their digimons since they were also listening on Sora's Digivice) that it was a Heartless, beings who want to bring nothing but ruin to all worlds, and that it was his duty to destroy them so the worlds could be at peace.

"Must be hard to save every world." Takumi said, looking at the setting sun. The keybearer laughed, agreeing the goggle head. "But don't worry, I made a lot of friends, like Aladdin and Hiro in their worlds." He said, remembering his friends fondly.

"Hey, don't forget. We're your friends too!" Terriermon called out, with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah... Friends..." Dorumon said, looking away from them. Sora was wondering why his partner was sad. But he reassured Dorumon that he'll help everybody.

It was getting late, so Takumi and Sora headed to their rooms to sleep for the night.

"Somebody... Anybody... Help me..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts Cyber Sleuth

Chapter 4: Account Raiders

Sora was checking out a manga store at the Nakano Mall, waiting for Takumi to return. He was informed by Kyoko to check out if anybody was still talking about him when he first entered the real world in his digital avatar.

Sora declined the offer, just in case he ran into that police detective lady again. Kyoko told him that the person he just mentioned is named Makiko Date. But Sora still didn't want to risk meeting her again.

Certainly, this manga was bizarre! It had beings helping people called 'Stands' or something, and some of the characters had something that had 'Jojo' around their names.

It gave Sora a headache from the confusion of the book, so he put it back and returned to the agency. But it was strange... Why was he cold? He looked up, of course he was under an air conditioner.

But shouldn't it be blowing warm air? He was interupted by his Digivice, who was calling him? It was someone unfamiliar to him, a woman. And it looked like she was trying to say something.

"Hello? Are you in trouble?" The keybearer asked the woman, only to have the video feed cut out. "Hey, wait!" He groaned, Was that really a woman? "Sora? Is that you?" The keybearer heard Nokia's voice.

Sora walked towards Nokia's voice, and saw her in front of a music store. She looked towards the keybearer in surprise! "You escaped!" Nokia shouted as she ran to hug the keybearer, who hugged Nokia back.

"What about Takumi, is he okay?" She asked, looking around to find him. "Don't worry, he's fine!" Sora reassured her, although being half digital, half physical wouldn't count as fine.

Sora noticed that she wasn't just worried about Takumi, but someone else. "Are you worried?" Sora asked Nokia, who nodded in response. But she was silent, not knowing what to do.

The keyblade master had gotten an idea. "Why don't we go to Kyoko's Agency? I'm sure she can help!" He said, getting Nokia to smile. Even if she just met him, she can count on Sora to help out.

Sora and Nokia went into Kyoko's detective agency, seeing the detective talking to Takumi about the update on his appearance from yesterday. The last part was that he met a few of his friends from school.

"Takumi!" She shouted in surprise, running to the goggle head. Takumi sure was surprised, seeing her in the real world for the first time. He saw Sora waving at him. "Nice to see you again, Nokia." Takumi said, as they both hugged.

Kyoko looked at the pink haired teen, knowing she needed help. "Is there anything we can help you with?" She asked Nokia, who turned to see her. And nodded to the detective. "Then have a seat.

The pink haired teen sat at the couch, telling Kyoko, Takumi and Sora about how she was worried about Agumon and Gabumon, the first two Digimon she met back at Kowloon. "And I need some help, because I'm worried about them." She said, wanting to find them.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out." Kyoko said to the worried girl, reassuring her for a bit. "Won't we?" She asked both Sora and Takumi, who both nodded.

Nokia said that she'll be at the nearest Internet cafe, Kyoko assured her that Takumi and Sora had their own 'special' way. And by that, she meant her T.V.

A little while later, Sora, Takumi and their digimons met Nokia. She said hello to Terriermon again, who smiled at the pink haired human. "Where's Dorumon?" She asked, Sora looked around to find his partner, who was in a corner.

"I'm not cute..." The purple furred Digimon said, pouting. Sora just laughed nervously at them, Dorumon sure is a handful to him. "Come on, we have to find Nokia's friends." Sora said, as Dorumon got up and walked with him.

"Off to find Agumon and Gabumon!" Nokia shouted as she ran out to find them. Takumi, Sora and their digimons had to run after her in case trouble came. She sure was determined to find Agumon and Gabumon.

"So, you're from another world?" Nokia said, interested in the reveal of Sora. The keybearer laughed nervously, nodding in response. And looking down at Dorumon who blurted out on what some of his friends from another world was doing.

"Tell me about some of your friends!" The pink haired teen said, wanting to know Sora more. So the Keyblade master decided to talk about a few of his friends.

As he was talking about Donald and Goofy, Nokia was told that they were told by their King Mickey to help out the keybearer to save the worlds. And how protective they were to him.

When informed of Riku, she was told that he was the real keybearer, but due to his impatience. He fell into the darkness and betrayed Sora, yet he never gave up on rescuing him! And he became the Keyblade master before him, rescuing him from his nightmares and becoming a thirteenth vessel.

And when she was told of Kairi, Sora said that she was from another world called Radient Garden, sent to Destiny Islands when it was being taken over. And he looked at different worlds to find her, and promised he'll bring Riku back and return to his islands.

"You're a real dedicated friend, Sora." Nokia said as she smiled. Sora replied that he had really great friends, and ready to help out people he doesn't even know yet.

They couldn't find the two Digimon on the first floor, so they went up to the next floor where Takumi raised his hand, and opened the gate to the second floor. And headed somewhere new.

Looking around, they heard somewhere that something were chasing a few digimon. "That must be Agumon and Gabumon!" Nokia shouted, running despite Sora and Takumi's protests.

"Hey, don't just stand there we have to help her!" Terriermon called out, running after her. And so they did, with Sora summoning his keyblade. Just in case it was a heartless.

As they were heading to get Nokia, three screams were heard. And one of them was Nokia's! Sora, Takumi, Dorumon and Terriermon ran faster. And saw the pink haired teen protecting Agumon and Gabumon!

They saw what scared them. It defenetly was a heartless, a Darkside! The heartless was about to smash Nokia, Agumon and Gabumon, only to be blocked by Sora's keyblade. "Sora!" Nokia shouted in relief, and backed away with Agumon and Gabumon.

"Glad you three are okay!" Takumi said as he stood next to Nokia, Terriermon and Dorumon ran next to the keyblade master. "Is this another Heartless?" Dorumon asked Sora, who nodded as he swiped his keyblade at it.

"Yes, this one was a toughest one I faced when I first fought the heartless for the first time." He explained, as Terriermon slapped it. Making the Darkside roar in anger. It laid down on it's legs, and shot out a few dark balls.

Only to have Dorumon blast out his Metal Balls to blast them to oblivion! Nokia cheered at them. And saw Agumon and Gabumon ready to help out again, only to have the Darkside to make a small shockwave. Making everyone tumble to the ground!

They all looked at it in surprise, as the Darkside wasn't going to let them have time! Sora couldn't know what to do... Until he saw his Digivice screen glowing! Takumi's Digivice was also glowing, and beams of lights headed towards Terriermon and Dorumon.

The lights hit them both, making the Darkside back away! The lights faded, showing Terriermon and Dorumon's new forms. Terriermon's new look had navy blue pants, his head and ears look like a mask now, and had gun arms. Takumi's Digivice showed Terriermon's new name. Gargomon.

Dormon's new look was pretty taller, having darker shades of purple. Now sporting larger wings, and longer claws, and a white mane on his neck. Sora's Digivice showed the name also, Dorugamon.

The Darkside tried to attack again, only to have Gargomon blast a few dozen bullets to stun it. And Dorugamon Blasting even more big and heavier balls to attack. It looked like it did the trick and Sora blast it with a fire spell. (Funny, he tried it before. Looks like it's working again.)

The Darkside looked like it was getting weaker. But still ready to fight! It tried to punch the ground to create a shockwave to get them down again. Only to be met with a new digimon's attack!

It looked like a giant bee or wasp warrior, who belonged to a young woman wearing black and yellow clothing, and having buns tied. She was next to a familiar face. Yuugo!

"Machinedramon, finish it." He said to a robotic Digimon, who then had shot out it's claws to attack the Darkside. Causing it to get knocked out! Ones and zeros surrounded it, giving Sora a chance to run towards the Darkside and pointed his keyblade to shoot out a beam of light. Destroying the Darkside!

Sora and the digimons ran to Nokia and Takumi, while Dorugamon and Gargomon turned back into Dorumon and Terriermon. Nokia hugged both Agumon and Gabumon, who were happy she was alright.

"So, they were the girl's first." The woman's coated in black and yellow said, disappointment in her voice. "I wanted them for myself..." As Nokia heard this, she was angry! And held both Agumon and Gabumon even tighter, the two digimon were surprised.

The woman walked away, her Digimon followed. Yuugo looked at his partner walking away, and looked at Sora and Company. "I'm deeply sorry, it looked like you guys were in trouble." He said. Yuugo explained that they were just checking the place, with his partner Fei.

She probably saw Agumon and Gabumon, wanting them for herself. "After all, Digimon are just Hacker's tools." He said as he walked away. This got Sora pretty angry! "They have feelings too you know!" The keybearer shouted, making Takumi, Nokia and the Digimon jump in surprise.

The keyblade master explained to Yuugo that he talked to Dorumon, his Digimon partner had not wanting to be a Hacker tool. "I may not be good at computers, but Digimon have feelings!" Sora said, making sure that Yuugo knew.

But Yuugo just walked away with his partner, making Sora growl in frustration. "Sora?" His Digimon partner Dorumon, looked at the keybearer in concern. Sora apologized for the outburst he made.

But Takumi and Nokia just wanted to let him know that they were alright. "Besides, this sounds like you've been in a computer before." Takumi said, wanting to know more.

Sora explained that the first time was when he was at Radient Garden, back when it was called Hollow Bastion that he wanted to check out Ansem the Wise's castle, and saw a computer to find out where Riku was. Only to be interupted by a certain blue creature who fell onto Ansem's computer keyboard and messing it up.

"And with Donald's temper, he tried to catch it. Only for the MCP to take us inside the computer and meeting Sark and Tron." Sora told them, Takumi was surprised at Sora's story. "Okay, seems like you've have been through a lot. But I won't pressure you anymore." Takumi said, knowing that Sora has a lot to talk about.

Just then, Sora and Takumi's Digivices rang. They answered it and the screen showed Kyoko. "You found the two Digimon your friend was worried about, good job." Their boss said, both Sora and Takumi nodded.

"I have another job for you, you need to find some Hackers who raided some accounts." She said, giving them a new case. They both accepted it! Nokia thanked Takumi, Sora and their Digimon.

She, Agumon and Gabumon went to a different direction, with Nokia saying that she'll see them back at the real world. And Takumi asked if she'll be careful, and Nokia replied with a yes.

Sometime later, they were looking around for the Account Hackers, but no dice. "What are you doing?" A familiar cold voice asked Sora. Who was scared out of his wits and got his Digivice out to give himself a helmet.

Sora turned around, seeing Rena and Leomon. The keyblade master waved at them frantically. "Oh, hello Rena!" The Keyblade master said, not wanting to get hit by Leomon again. "Nice to see you again!" Takumi and Terriermon looked surprised at Sora.

Rena looked at Takumi and Terriermon, wondering what was going on. "Hello, we're getting ready to find some Hackers who raided some accounts." Takumi said, introducing himself and his Terriermon.

"I think Leomon and I saw some masked dudes, they were suspicious." Rena explained, pointing at the direction. Takumi thanked her, but Rena insisted on joining them. Sora looked at Leomon, scared he'll punch him again.

The feline Digimon noticed this. Only to loom over the keybearer, and gave him the cold hard stare at him again. "Is there going to be a problem human?" Leomom asked, staring at the keybearer. Sora shook his head.

Rena and Leomon lead Takumi, Sora and their Digimon. Takumi noticed that Sora was scared of Leomon, he was fearless when facing the Darkside Heartless. Yet when faced with The girl and her Digimon, he was scared of them!

"I take it you met Sora before?" The goggle headed teen asked Rena, who rubbed her forehead. "Yes, he was battling a security Digimon. He had a really stupid looking avatar too." Rena said, mentioning Sora's old look.

"Stupid looking avatar?" Terriermon looked up at the keybearer, who was looking away. "Don't we have some Hackers to find?" Sora said, wanting to change the subject... Only to get hit in the head again by Leomon.

Leomon gave the Keyblade master an angry glare, while Rena called him an idiot. Takumi grinned a little bit, seeing that an hour ago. He faced the Darkside Heartless with ease, yet here he is, being scolded like he made a failing grade.

"Hey, could you shut up?" A new voice said, all of them looked ahead, seeing a person covering their face with a mask. Rena noticed the masked person, and stared at the them! "You're one of the raiders, aren't you?"

The masked person's body language changed from calm, to a look that said 'I got caught!' The masked hacker looked ready to challenge them... Only to see Leomon and pointed to where the leader was.

A few minutes later, they found a few people standing in place. "Ah, hello." A young teen in a mask called out to Sora and the group, who cautiously walked to them. "Hey, which one of you hackers is the leader?" Takumi rudely asked.

The masked teen laughed joyfully. "Yeah, here he is. Mephisto!" The masked teen introduce their leader to them, Takumi went to Mephisto, who was acting strange while mumbling.

"Hey, are you the Hacker who raids peoples' accounts?" The goggle headed teen asked. Mephisto mumbled louder. "A.. Acc... Accounts." Takumi walked to Sora, Rena and their digimons. "Yeah, he doesn't seem to be all there." Takumi told Sora.

The keyblade master looked at Mephisto, who was starting to shake violently. "Mephisto? Are you alright sir?" The masked teen asked. Sora looked concerned and walked to the Hacker.

"Accounts! Give me your accounts!" Mephisto yelled, Sora looked behind the Hacker. Something was manifesting behind him. So the keybearer summoned his keyblade, just to get ready for a heartless.

The creature appearing wasn't a heartless, but a Digimon! It appeared behind Mephisto, who walked a few steps away and fell to the floor. "Give me your accounts!" The giant red Digimon roared. Sora's Digivice showed the name, Growlmon!

Dorumon, Terriermon and Leomon stood right beside Sora. Ready to fight the Growlmon who shot a huge fireball. The keyblade master dodged in time! Dorumon shot his Metal Balls towards Growlmon's stomach, this made the red dinosaur stagger a bit.

And then Growlmon tried to get up, ready to attack to the group. Only to have locking claws with Leomon. This gave Sora an opening, he ran to the sides and jumped towards Growlmon!

The red dinosaur Digimon noticed to late, as the keyblade master attacked him at the blunt end of his keyblade! The hits were strong, Growlmon couldn't believe that a little human did that!

Distracted by the thought, Growlmon was dazed and confused. Not knowing that Sora had jumped away from the red dinosaur Digimon, and let Leomon finish the final blow. Aura surrounded the feline digimon's fist.

Leomon then punched the air, the aura turned into a lion's head! The blow struck Growlmon hard, knocking him into the air. Zeros and ones headed straight towards Msphisto, who then started come around.

His minions grabbed him by the arms, and Mephisto looked up, to see Sora and the others. He became scared, and got onto his knees, begging. "I'm sorry! I swear, I'll never take anyone's accounts ever again!" Mephisto quickly apologized.

He then gave Sora something, running away crying. His followers followed him, wondering what was wrong. The keyblade master looked at his hand to see what Mephisto gave him.

It was a medal, it was coated in purple. And it showed Dorumon, Sora showed this to his Digimon partner. Dorumon looked at the medal too, the human who made it must've had patience designing it.

But besides having himself on the medal, why would Sora show it to him? "Forgot to tell Kyoko the good news!" Sora and Dorumon heard Takumi call out, ready to call their boss. "Ms Kyoko, the mission is clear!" Takumi called happily, a screen appeared in front of him. Showing Kyoko with a proud smile.

"A good job to all of you, that means you too young lady." The detective said, notifying Rena too. The teenage girl blushed a little bit, but was happy. "It was nothing." Rena told her as the screen turned off.

"See you two later!" Takumi said as Rena and Leomon, who walked away. But not before Leomon gave Sora a punch in the head again! Dorumon just giggled a bit. "Hey! That was one amazing battle!" Someone else called out to them as they were heading to a pad to get back to the real world.

They turned around to see two people both having hoodies with a butterfly on it. Although the older teen had it around his hips while the younger of the two had it opened and had a headset on his neck.

Sora, Takumi and Terriermon all happily acknowledged this, while Dorumon was curious at the two people. "I'm Sora!" The keyblade master said, and Takumi and the two Digimon also introduced themselves.

"I'm Ryuji, and this kid here is Keisuke." The older teen introduced himself and his little friend. "So what did you two want with us?" Takumi asked, wondering what they needed. Ryuji just scratched the back of his head, and looked at Keisuke.

"My partner here was just curious at your spiky haired friend's weapon, and wanted to see it up close." The older teen said. Looking down at Keisuke, who nodded. "Okay, but you can only look at it." Sora said as he lifted his right hand, summoning his keyblade.

"Wow, that's one huge key!" The younger black haired teen said, putting his headset on and taking a picture of it. "Thank you!" Keisuke said, running to a different direction. Ryuji looked at his friend, and to look at Sora's keyblade.

"Doesn't look anything special besides being a giant key..." He said, walking away from them. This made Sora and Takumi almost forgetting to go back to the Agency, and headed back.

But Kyoko made a new ingredient in the coffee... Peanut butter! Ugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts Cyber Sleuth

Chapter 5: Yuuko

"I'm gonna wreck it!" Sora heard from one of the game machines at the top floor of the Nakano Mall. He saw some kids playing a game called Fix-it Felix, showing a man with huge arms wrecking a building. Who was heading higher and higher to the roof.

Until a smaller man wearing blue appeared, lifting a golden hammer and ready for action. "I can fix it!" The person called out happily. One of the kids controlled the character, and started to fix the building along the way heading to the rooftop towards the other one.

Sora decided to go back to Kyoko's agency to see if there were any new cases. But first, he went to Kowloon to feed Dorumon and Terriermon some meat, Rena told him that even if they were 'programs'. They still need to eat.

A little while after, Sora went to Kyoko's office. Seeing the detective searching for something on her computer, and Takumi waiting patiently. "Hey, is there a new case?" The keybearer asked.

"Remmber that girl back at the hospital?" The goggle headed teen said to Sora about the girl who spotted them in the Special Ward. Sora certainly remembered her, she sure helped cover for them from the woman who was trying to find them.

"She said she needed us to find her father." Takumi told the keybearer. Sora nodded, and looked at Kyoko continuing searching, until her face gave the look that she discovered something.

"Come with me you two, I found Yuuko's father." She told the two, walking out. Sora felt the suspicion from the current client in her voice. So the keyblade master followed them. And headed out to find her father.

All three of them went out to an apartment complex, and walked towards the place at the end. The detective knocked the door, and heard someone. "Coming!" A male voice called out, opening the door was an middle aged man.

"Excuse me, you're Mr Yamashina. Correct?" Kyoko asked the resident, who nodded. "Of course, do you need anything?" Mr Yamashina asked. Kyoko smiled a little, and continued of course!

"Are you aware that your account was raided?" The blond haired detected questioned him. The middle aged resident was surprised, now knowing the current event unfolded in front of him.

"Oh dear, did you find the culprit?" Mr Yamashina asked, Kyoko nodded. "There is another question Mr Yamashina..." Kyoko said, before being interrupted by someone else."Daddy? Who are these people?" Asked a young teen girl's voice.

The girl went to her father, Sora wondered. Does this guy have two daughters? Mr Yamashina introduced her as Chika, who was looking at them too. Kyoko continued to ask Mr Yamashina, while his daughter was getting angry.

But as soon as Kyoko was about to ask one more question, Chika interrupted her. "No ones missing! So please leave!" The teen shouted, pushing her father back into the house and closing it.

Back at Nakano, and in the Agency. Kyoko informed both Takumi and Sora that she called Yuuko. Who was heading her way now, Takumi looked at Sora. "So, how do you communicate with your friends, Sora?" Takumi asked, wanting to pass the time.

"Well, whenever I'm with Donald and Goofy. The Gummi ship engineers Chip and Dale talked to us, like a new world they discovered." The key bearer said, and also telling from Master Aqua, the keyblade master before Riku told him that they communicated in the helmets of their Armour.

But he was interupted by the door opening, showing the same girl Sora and Takumi saw at the hospital! All three were surprised, yet tried to hide it. "Yuuko Yamashina, nice to meet you again." Kyoko said to the girl.

"Thank you for the help..." The black haired teen said, wanting to know the progress. "Of course, we found Mr Yamashina." The detective said, making Yuuko intrigued. Kyoko continued.

"Yet he wasn't missing, and only has one daughter." She said, the black haired teen sighed. And got up, ready to leave. Knowing she had been caught. "Thanks, I should get going then..." Yuuko said, heading out.

"You're welcome to come back with your real name, Yuuko Kamishiro." Kyoko called out to her, Takumi was surprised. The goggle headed teen didn't know she was a daughter of the founder of EDEN!

Of course, Sora was curious at Yuuko now, why did she lie? The black haired teen looked at them. And nodded heading out the door, Sora wanted to know more about her. But was interuppted by someone knocking the door.

It was the owner of the cafe on the fourth floor, along with his coworker. They were worried about something. "Are you free? This seems important to you." The owner asked, worried about something.

Kyoko smiled and nodded. "Take a seat, and tell us." She said, wanting to know the details. The owner told them about the AC going on the fritz, getting cold. "Not only that, but a woman appears on the people's Digivices too!" The owner told them.

Sora remembered that before meeting Nokia again, he saw a woman appearing on his Digivice. Who was she? That question lingered in his thoughts. Kyoko said they would see to it.

There were also some people saying that it was a 'snow woman', cursing them. Suddenly, his Digivice rang... As he was under an AC blowing cold air! It showed the snow woman again. He couldn't hear the woman, but she was singing!

Takumi noticed this also, seeing it on Sora's Digivice, trying to figure her out too. Though Kyoko did say she was an old singer a few decades ago, "It must be a Digimon doing this!" Takumi said.

The owner and his coworker showed them the way. And headed to the coffee shop, right near the AC where the cold air was stronger. "F-feels like I'm going t-to be a snowman any minute!" Sora called out, his arms close to his body from the cold.

Takumi was confused, he wasn't feeling anything. But was interuppted by Sora's Digivice ringing. The keybearer opened it, and showed Dorumon shivering. Another screen appears. The woman appeared again, saying something again. A little clearer this time.

" _Help me!_ _"_ The woman called out, before disappearing again. Sora and Takumi nodded, with the keybearer summing his keyblade, pointing at the AC. And Takumi raising his hand, both of them heading inside to help.

Immediately, as soon as they got in. Sora, Terriermon and Dorumon all felt the cold air! Takumi looked around, and went ahead. Sora and the two digimon followed too, catching up to the digital teen even if it's cold.

But blocking their way were a few heartless! So Sora summoned his keyblade and Terriermon and Dorumon stood next to him. These heartless' were familiar to Sora! They were Blue Rhapsodies, and they threw some snow at them.

Since Sora told them about these creatures, they dodged in time with Sora used a fire spell at one of them. And when it did that, one heartless disappeared and two other fires split to destroy the two beside the first Blue Rhapsody, making them no more!

But only one more was left, surprising Sora, Terriermon and Dorumon! But it didn't see Takumi who opened up a screen, and did something. Summoning somebody new. "Help us out, please Renamon!" He shouted, pressing a button.

"Diamond Storm!" Called out a new voice, as a few dozen shiny leaves came out and shattered the very last Heartless. Sora and the two digimon looked at Takumi, standing alongside him was a new digimon right next to him.

Sora's Digivice showed the new digimon alongside the name. 'Renamon' the new digimon was fox like, having yellow and white fur, markings on the face, and purple sleeves on the arms.

"Takumi, when did...?" Sora asked, before Renamon interuppted him. "I was interested in you, and your strange weapon." Renamon told him, as the fox digimon pointed at Sora's weapon. The Keyblade master couldn't know what to do, before telling them that they still need to finish the mission, while muttering to himself that Donald is surly going to kill him.

A little bit later, they found the 'woman' who was waving at them. "Thank you..." She said, before transforming into a small digital blue cat head. "For rescuing me." Sora's Digivice showed the digimon's name 'Wanyamon'.

Just than, a huge snowball knocked the Wanyamon. Knocking the small digimon from its original place and flew towards Sora, Takumi and the others. Sora caught the Wanyamon in time! And placed him safely next to Dorumon.

Sora heard someone chanting about making it more cool, who would want to make the place cold? The keybearer and the other looked ahead, seeing a snow-bear digimon coming towards them. Summoning his keyblade in hand, with Dorumon and Takumi's digimon standing next to him to battle the new digimon.

The Frigidmon threw another snowball, this time at Sora, who dodged it in time. Sora then summoned some fireballs at the giant snow-bear digimon, hitting Frigidmon who was ready to attack. Only to have Terriermon and Renamon hit the snow digimon with their foot and giant ears.

Dorumon then shot his Metal ball attack, weakening Frigidmon to his knees. The snow-bear digimon then raised their hands, trying to form a giant snowball to bury them. But Sora was quick, as he knew Frgidmon was open and ran to attack him.

One upper-slash and the giant ice digimon flew out of the system and to somewhere else. Sora sighed in relief as the battle was over and the AC would go back to normal again!

"Are you okay?" Takumi asked the little blue cat digimon, who nodded and smile a little. "So, why we're in you in this place?" Sora wondered, the Wanyamon had a puzzling look on their face.

"No, all I remember is that I woke up. Like I was asleep forever!" The Wanyamon explained, Sora can feel he feeling after sleeping so Naminé can restore his real memories to forget his first visit in Castle Oblivion.

The Wanyamon continued to explain that the Frigidmon appeared, and wanted to make the mall real cold... For some reason, the Wanyamon continued as he tried to stop the snow-bear digimon only to fail.

So Wanyamon decided that he had to communicate with someone at the mall. "But why use an old singer a few decades ago?" Renamon asked, as Takumi opened a file on one of the singer's old photos of her singing.

The Wanyamon shook his head. "I don't know, but she was pretty."

Back at the Agency, Sora had the Wanyamon in his Digivice and gave it to Kyoko, who put him in her computer. "So, you were saying that this little guy was trying to get help from a digimon who was causing the problem?" She asked her two assistants, who nodded.

"Thank you, we appreciate the help." The K-Cafe owner said with a bow, along with his coworker. And paid the team and left to continue work. "That was a nice work you and your digimons did." Kyoko told them. Takumi and Sora both smiled and nodded, but Sora still wondered what they were gonna do with the Wanyamon.

The next day, after Sora ate his breakfast. Sora looked around the mall abit and was near the music store, and saw Nokia browsing with a happy sigh.

"Hey, nice seeing you here." The keybearer said to his friend. Nokia looked up and responded to him. "So, I was wondering. Since you've been to different worlds, you've heard some songs on the way right?" She asked, wondering about Sora's travels.

"Sometimes, since I did sing a little." Sora replied, remembering his visit with Ariel back when she was in love with a human named Eric. Nokia grabbed a CD case with a person rocking out in black clothing with his vest opened showing off his body and wearing makeup.

The keybearer saw the name, Jimiken. This was certainly weird to him, and Nokia grabbed his wrist and brought him to a stand with a few buttons and headphones like what Neku wears.

"Maybe you can listen to him, here." Nokia told him, handing him the headphones and pressing the button under Jimiken's picture. And as Sora got the headphones in his ears, an earpearcing scream came out.

He couldn't make out the words as they were shouted upon, and the singer was terrible! But how could he tell Nokia that Jimiken was terrible?


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts Cyber Sleuth

So yeah, last chapter. I put fix it Felix jr from Wreck it Ralph in there mostly because I don't see it being in any Kingdom hearts games. But at the KH3 event, Ralph appears as a Link Summon for Sora to use... It's pretty nice actually. Anyways, on with the show!

Chapter 6: Jimiken

Sora was at Kowloon in EDEN, he said something like if there were any rumours just in case they were good enough for the Agency later. But it was a lie to Nokia since he didn't want to hurt her feeling about the Jimiken guy.

For all the keybearer knew was the 'singer' was hurting his throat, and while Donald was scratchy. He could still sing along, there was also Demyx too. But he didn't sing as he was battling him.

Sora thought he saw Agumon and Gabumon, while Dorumon wanted to talk to them. The keyblade master grabbed him and ran to another direction. Somewhere else where Nokia defenetly won't find him!

A little while later, Nokia was at Kowloon with Agumon and Gabumon looking around. "So you two said you saw Sora. Are you sure it was him?" The pink haired girl asked her two partners.

"Yeah! But he was in a hurry." Agumon answered. Nokia looked around and crossed her arms in frustration, where could he be? "Don't worry Nokia, we'll find him." Gabumon reassured her. Making the teen smile a little.

What the three of them didn't know as they walked away, Sora and Dorumon were hiding in plain sight as Sora changed into a black long coat onto his avatar, and was holding Dorumon between his arms. The three hackers he hid with were confused from this event unfolding.

"You can let go of me now..." Dorumon said as he struggled to escape. Sora let go of his digimon partner. "Say dude, aren't you the guy with that strange weapon?" One of the hackers asked Sora about his keyblade.

"Um... Yes." Sora said, slowly not wanting to cause suspicion. "Did you crack the code to get that from a video game and into EDEN, or something?" Another hacked asked him, this made Sora sighed a little.

Just like his visit with Woody, Buzz and the other toys thought that he, Donald and Goofy were from a video game that Rex played. And mistook him for somebody named Yozora. But still, the keyblade master didn't answer and grabbed Dorumon to run away from their questions.

... At lest until they past by Rena and her Leomon, who pick up Sora's hood. "Why do we keep on running into each other?" Rena asked the keyblade master, who was trying to think up something.

She was expecting an answer, only seeing the confused keybearer's face trying to think of an answer. But she remembered something from a few moment before, seeing the pink haired girl and her digimon looking for Sora.

knowing sometime before, she helped Sora hanging out with her before. "Does this have to do something with that pink haired girl?" Rena asked the keybearer, Sora nodded as Leomon let go and Sora fell, letting go Dorumon at the last second from squishing him.

"Care to tell us?" Rena asked Sora, who was scratching his head. "Do you know about this Jimiken guy?" The keyblade master asked, and saw an annoyed look on her face. "That annoying dude?" The hacker asked.

Rena told the Keybearer exactly why he was annoying, he always was loud, boisterous and cannot sing to save his life. He always made the air guitar, and had a stupid looking hairstyle.

"So why are asking about him?" Rena asked, now having Jimiken's raspy voice in her head. Sora sighed and told her. About how Nokia wanted to let the keybearer hear him. "It sounded like he was hurting his throat than singing, in all honesty." The keyblade master said.

From the tone of his voice in Rena's perspective, he's way to nice to tell her the truth. "Let's go find her then..." The hacker said, pulling Sora's hood much to his displeasure! The other three hackers followed them, out of curiosity for Sora's keyblade.

Sora, Dorumon, Rena and Leomon were looking for Nokia and her digimon, but no avail. "They must've gotten somewhere..." Rena looked around, Sora was wondering what would happen if he told Nokia the truth about Jimiken's music... If you could call it that.

It was until they saw someone in a familiar looking mask passing by. "Yo." The masked person simply said as they passed by. "You guys looking for something?" The person asked, checking out Rena and ignoring sora. Only to hear Leomon's snarl!

The masked person flinched in surprise. "Yeah, we're looking for his friend." Rena explained, pointing to Sora. Who was waving in annoyance for being ignored, while Dorumon looked confused to the hacker. "Alright, what's their name?" The hacker asked towards Sora.

"Her name is Nokia Shiramine." The keybearer said, and a soon he talked about her hair colour, the masked hacker interupted him. "Oh, the gal with those two Digimon?" The masked hacker said, saying that Jimiken took an interest for her.

This made Sora worry a lot about her safety now. Sure, she has Agumon and Gabumon. But he might have more powerful Digimon with him! But the masked person chuckled a little, and looked at them.

"However, you have to battle our hacker team. The Demons with our new Digimon!" The masked hacker shouted, holding his Digivice and something appeared in front of Sora and the others.

Sora and Dorumon looked surprised at what appeared in front of them. It wasn't any kind of Digimon, but a couple Heartless! Soldier Heartless' at that, Sora summoned his keyblade in hand.

The Soldier Heartless jumped towards them the instant the Keyblade appeared, Sora slashed downward, while Dorumon shot out three Metal Balls. And Rena's Leomon punched the air. Making beams on the shape of lions that destroyed the rest.

By the look of the Demon Hacker's body language, he was shaking. "Now, tell us where Nokia and your leader are." Sora said in a tone that he's not messing around. The hacker pointed in the direction, thus Sora, Rena and their Digimon ran ahead.

Only as they ran to rescue Nokia and her Digimon, the Demon team summoning more heartless blocking their path. Every one of them jumped real high! Ready to attack, only to have Sora's keyblade glow and shot out bullets of light.

Dorumon, Rena, Leomon and the Demon Hackers were surprised. Making them run away in fear. With no one in front of them, they ran forward. Or so they thought since a few more Demon Hackers attacked them behind their backs.

But a couple blasts disintegrated the Heartless. Thus making Sora, Rena and their digimon look back and saw another Digimon landing on their feet with a sun-staff, and the hackers running away again.

With a clear look, the Digimon appeared wizard-like, reminding Sora of Donald. The Digimon turned to look at them, but looked at Sora with a stern look. His Digivice showed the new Digimon's name, Wizardmon.

Although the keyblade master wanted thank the Digimon for saving them, as Wizardmon turned around... The keybearer had seen a stern look from the new Digimon's eyes. "Next time, look behind you just to be safe..." Wizardmon told them all. Who all thanked him quickly as they continued to go help Nokia and her Digimon from Jimiken.

The wizard Digimon certainly looked on, and decided to follow them.

Sora and Dorumon saw Nokia and her Digimon were cornered by a guy with messy raven hair, a black vest with no shirt on, black pants and shoes. And had make-up on his face.

"Oh, you have more friends?" The guy asked Nokia, "That is so LOL!" He called out. Making Sora confused at what that meant. But the keyblade master and his Digimon partner went in front of Nokia, Agumon and Gabumon, protecting them.

"The name's Jimiken! An up and coming super star!" Jimiken yelled out, strumming thin air and shouting really loud. Only to see Sora's annoyed face. And Rena and her Leomon walked in front of Nokia protecting her.

"Sora, he's not using Digimon, he's using Heartless!" Nokia told the keybearer. The keyblade master nodded to her, knowing as he protected her, with Dorumon, Agumon and Gabumon in front of the pink haired teen.

"LOL this so exciting! You must be that Noob hacker with a stupidly giant key!" Jimiken said as he did an air guitar, and laughed as he looked at Sora's puzzled face. "What's a noob?" The keybearer simply asked about the term.

"Did you live under a rock?" Rena asked the keybearer, explaining the term to Sora... Although it still confused him. "Oh my digimon, come out!" Jimiken called out and summoned a few Neoshadows, And Sora summoned his keyblade ready to destroy them.

"Like these new Digimon? I know I do!" The Demon leader said, ready to command the Heartless. And he summoned a holographic screen in front of him and did a few presses, ones and zeros surrounded the Neoshadows.

Sora, Dorumon and Leomon tried to attack, but the Neoshadows were much stronger now! "What happened?" Nokia asked Sora, the keybearer was just as confused as her. "You used some kind of Firewall didn't you?" Rena called out to Jimiken, who was laughing at their expense.

"You bet I did!" He said, as he saw the Keybearer trying to attack the Firewall with no avail. "Attack my Digimon!" Jimiken ordered, and the Heartless did as they were told. "They're not Digimon!" Sora tried to tell him, but was to focus on the attacking heartless.

Jimiken did an air guitar just for fun, ready for victory. Only to hear a sound of a motorcycle to interrupt him. "Who is making that atrocious sound!?" He shouted towards the place the motorcycle was coming from.

And appeared the motorcycle's driver holding a giant sword-like object on one hand, and driving the vehicle with the other. "What are you doing!?" He shouted as the cyclist used a ramp to make the jump and destroy the heartless' Firewalls and knocking them back.

The motorcyclist made a perfect landing, Sora could see clearly who the leather claded driver was, a familiar face. The keyblade master could hardly speak! It was Riku. But wasn't he...?

"Child, Snap out of it!" Sora heard Wizardmon's voice as the magic wielding digimon caught up to them. Sora was confused at first, but was still ready to attack. And Riku summoned his Braveheart Keyblade.

It was swift with Wizardmon and Riku by their side as both Sora and Riku attacked one with a single swipe and Dorumon, Agumon and Gabumon attacked the second and third one, While Leomon and Wizardmon both shot out their attacks, making the last one disappear.

Jimiken quivered in fear and ran away. Sora looked at Riku again, the silver haired keyblade master at his beast friend, with a soft smile. "It's nice to see you again, Sora." He said, and Sora nodded.

"Sora!" Nokia called out to the brown haired keybearer, coming to him and Riku along with her digimon, Dorumon and Wizardmon. He couldn't know what to say anything nice since Jimiken showed his colors in front of her.

"It's alright Sora, Rena told me about it all." She said smiling softly, and the young keyblade master did tell her about why he didn't like Jimiken all because it sounded like he was hurting his throat.

"Sorry for the whole mess." Sora apologized and looked at Riku. "So you must be Riku. Sora told me all about you!" The bubbly teen said, the older keyblade master smiled... And hit Sora's head.

"Really, he can be an idiot sometimes, but he has a good heart." Riku said, while Sora rubbed the sore spot from the hit."Don't need remind me." Sora said, until he was interuppted with a call from his Digivice.

"Hello?" Sora answered, showing Takumi on the screen. "Sora, Kyoko called and said something happened in Shinjuku!" he called out, as the screen faded out and the keybearer told the girls and their digimon that he had to go.

So he got Dorumon into his Digivice. But before he went ahead, Wizardmon asked if he could come along with them. Sora pointed his Digivice towards him and scanned. Thus making Wizardmon part of his team.

Saying goodbye to Nokia, Rena and their digimons, Sora went to help out Takumi. Although he's not to happy to meet Officer Date again...


End file.
